Siete secretos para amarla
by RainbowSheep93
Summary: Aquella chica solitaria en la última esquina del salón, aquella chica que todos mencionaban era amargada y sin vida, aquella chica tenía siete secretos. Y en el momento en que Takao Kazunari, un chico recién llegado a Tokyo, los conoce. Cae perdidamente enamorado de aquella misteriosa chica.
1. La chica de la última fila

¡Hola! No he escrito en mucho tiempo. En realidad, pensé en no volver a escribir un fanfic.

Pero Sandra, una amiga me pidió que le escribiera un fanfic de esta pareja y aquí estoy, intentándolo. Tendrá ocho capítulos, espero que sean de su agrado.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada. Solamente la idea, que quizás ya este muy usada, pero me gusta así que ni modo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. La chica rara de la última fila**

Sus padres acababan de mudarse a la ciudad. Al padre de Kazunari le habían ofrecido un mejor puesto y ese era el motivo del traslado. Al principio, el hijo mayor estaba molesto porque tenía muchísimos amigos en su ciudad con los que jugaba baloncesto y sospechaba que podrían convertirse en los mejores, pero luego decidió dejar atrás su egoísmo y estar feliz porque su calidad de vida sería mejor. Además, su hermana menor podría dejar de utilizar su ropa vieja y vivir la vida, quizás ahí podría tener amigas o algo así, dejar de ser vista como si fuera rara. Eso fue lo que hizo a Kazunari seguir a sus padres hasta donde pudieran guiarle. Y en su nuevo instituto, podría formar parte del equipo de basketball, sabía que el equipo era muy popular, por lo que solamente aceptaban como titulares a los que eran muy buenos, él sabía que era muy bueno. Era "excelente" para Shutoku. Quizás no debía confiarse tanto, pero esa era su forma de ser, confiado hasta la médula, algo que había heredado de su padre.

Y ahí estaba, finalmente esperando a que el director de la escuela le atendiera, usando su uniforme tradicional japonés, no le gustaba ese estilo de uniforme, pero el uniforme femenino valía la pena, hacía que se vieran tan tiernas. Estaba jugando con el celular, sin saber cómo perder el tiempo en lo que esperaba cuando un adulto se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro, guardó el aparato en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Era su turno de entrar a la oficina del director para que se le fuera entregado su horario de la semana y le entregaran su credencial de estudiante junto con una información general de la escuela. También le acompañaría un profesor hasta su salón para comenzar con su día.

Kazunari siempre fue un chico social, pero la persona que le estaba acompañando a su aula. Era bastante aburrido, no sabía en que perder el tiempo mientras caminaba. Quizás pensando en los compañeros de clases que tendría. Quizás conocería a algunos que formaran parte del equipo de basketball, aunque era extraño que los de primero entraran a los clubs como titulares, no importaba él era suficientemente bueno para hacerlo. Estaba nervioso, nunca le había pasado pero esos chicos eran brillantes, demasiado inteligentes. Tomó una respiración profunda cuando vio al profesor detenerse frente a una puerta y tocar un par de veces. Era una ridiculez, Kazunari nunca había sido nervioso y mucho menos había tenido miedo de presentarse frente a un grupo, ni siquiera cuando era nuevo. Pero ahora sentía como si fuera juzgado tan pronto entrara. Todos ellos eran niños ricos, quizás ese era el motivo por el que sentía tanto miedo. Él nunca había sido de ese rango social.

—¿Es este el estudiante nuevo? — Se escuchó una voz amable. Takao pensó que era debido a que era una mujer la que hablaba. Aunque siempre había entendido que las mujeres por más japonesas y respetuosas que fueran no eran precisamente "calmadas" siempre daban miedo de una u otra forma.— ¿Takao Kazunari? — Se apresuró a asentir, sintiendo un flechazo por la preciosa profesora que podía ver. Ante la seña de ella para que entrara al aula, ingresó.

Se quedó mirando su clase, había muchos hombres y algunas cuantas mujeres. Estaban dispersas por toda el aula, pero hubo una que atrajo su atención. Estaba en la última del aula, con la mirada fija en la pizarra, el uniforme perfectamente colocado. De vez en cuando escribía notas en su libreta y en ocasiones le lanzaba miradas curiosas, era del tipo de chica que no le agradaba, pero desde el instante en que puso su mirada en ella, se quedó completamente enganchado. No se había dado cuenta siquiera de que la profesora le había pedido presentarse ante el aula. Vislumbró una sonrisa en el rostro pálido de la chica y él también sonrió. En definitiva, había hecho bien en ir ahí. Ahora no podría sacarse la mirada esmeralda de la chica y su poco peculiar cabello de un color similar. ¿Sería natural?

—Mi nombre es Takao Kazunari, viví en un pueblo cercano pero mi padre consiguió un mejor puesto en su empleo, así que nos transfirieron. —Comenzó lentamente. Sin dejar de observar a la peliverde que había dejado de verle, para fijar su atención en un punto en la pizarra, quizás estaba nerviosa.— Me encanta el basketball, así que intentaré entrar en el equipo. —La mirada de la chica misteriosa volvió hacia Kazunari, que se sintió un poco intimidado por los ojos que se reflejaban en los cristales de las gafas de ella.

Se le fue indicado que se sentara frente al asiento vacío al de la peliverde y vio como algunas personas rodaban los ojos y hacían comentarios extraños. La chica ni siquiera se inmutó, volvió la vista a la clase y se quedó mirando la pizarra como si no sintiera nada a su alrededor. En cuanto sonó el timbre todo su mochila y salió de clases. Takao habría querido seguirle con la mirada, preguntarle su nombre, cualquier cosa. Pero un grupo de gente se había lanzado hacia él y le habían preguntado tantas preguntas como podía contestar. Entonces, alguien hizo un comentario que Takao encontró extraño.

—Lástima que te haya tocado sentarte frente a Midorima. —El joven lo murmuró con sorna.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con ella? —La curiosidad se hizo presente en la boca del joven, como si quisiera revelar todos los misterios del horizonte.— ¿Qué tiene que puede resultar tan desagradable?

—Bueno, ella es muy amargada. —Mencionó una joven que oía la conversación.— Y es muy extraña.— Suspiro con pesadez.

—¡Cierto! Dicen que invoca espíritus. —Murmura otra chica de cabellos castaños.— Si Takao-kun quiere pasarlo bien, es mejor que no se junte con ella. Esta loca.

Se escucharon muchas risas en el aula, algunas incluso de Takao. Las cuales acallaron en el momento en que Midorima entraba de nuevo en el salón acompañada de una lata de jugo de frijoles rojos y una botella de jugo de naranja. Camino en silencio por el aula, hasta llegar a su asiento que había estado siendo ocupado por una chica de las que hablaba con Takao. «Luce triste.» Pensó Takao para sus adentros. «¿Nos habrá escuchado?» Sacudió la cabeza mientras veía a todos alejarse como si la chica tuviera la peste. Esta solamente se dedicó a comer su almuerzo hasta que la hora terminaba. Takao fue al baño y cuando volvió no había rastro de la chica, ni de su mochila. Quizás debido al cambio de hora. Pero, en su mesa pudo ver una botella de jugo muy familiar acompañada de una nota.

"Bienvenido a Shuutoku, Takao-san. Espero puedas hacer muchos amigos.

Midorima Shiho"

Eso sin duda conmovió el corazón de Kazunari, quien no pensó que una chica que dejaba ese tipo de notas fuera considerada como extraña. Era claramente diferente a lo que le habían dicho, una chica de dulce corazón algo tímida. Aunque claro, aquellas ideas de Takao fueron bateadas cuando en la siguiente clase se sentó a su lado y comenzó una conversación con ella.

—Shiho-chan… Gracias por la bebida. —Su voz fue cariñosa y calmada intentando tranquilizar el supuesto nerviosismo de aquella nerviosa chica.— Me preguntaba si…— Pero se vio interrumpido por la chica.

—¿Por qué estás tomando tantas confianzas conmigo? —Cuestiono con cierta molestia. No le gustaba que le hablaran como si le conocieran, nadie le conocía. Solamente se burlaban de ella.— Que seas el chico nuevo no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras.— Su tono era de molestia.— ¿Piensas que puedes burlarte de mi e intentar ser mi amigo? ¡Aléjate, idiota! —El tono de su voz fue lo que alertó al chico.

—Yo no…

—No me interesa. —Cuando el timbre sonó, se apresuró a irse.

El joven se quedó en silencio por un rato, incapaz de entender porque aquella tímida chica se estaba refiriendo a él como si fuera de alguna clase de matón. No sabía que era lo que había pasado. Pero no le dio importancia, había muchas chicas locas por cualquier motivo y no dudaba que la chica tuviera algún problema mensual, quizás era de eso de lo que estaban hablando los chicos de su clase y aquellas chicas tan guapas que le habían dicho que se alejara de Midorima Shiho. Era tan rara. Así que cuando salió de clases se fue directo a los vestidores para ir a la práctica de basket y unirse en el equipo.

Cuando entró al gimnasio, se sorprendió de ver sentada en las gradas a Midorima Shiho con ropas deportivas. El capitán del equipo le dio la bienvenida y le invitó a formar parte del entrenamiento. Le presentó a los miembros del equipo y consiguiente a la chica que estaba sentada en la banquilla.

—Esta es Midorima Shiho-san, es la manager del equipo. Trátala bien. —La chica le mostró una mirada cálida y bajo la mirada al libro que estaba leyendo.— Es una buena chica. —Comentó cuando se alejó un poco de ella.— Tiene una situación delicada, pero solo trátala bien.

Aquello último, picó la curiosidad de Takao. Pero pensaba que se refería a su aparente mal humor y lo grosera que era. Mientras jugaba con el equipo, miraba furtivo a la chica. Ella estaba concentrada en la lectura pero giraba la cabeza para ver el partido y tomar notas. ¿Es que nunca dejaba de tomar notas? Cuando se acercó a ella para tomar la toalla que le ofrecía al equipo se la arrojó al rostro velozmente.

—Entonces, Shiho-chan… — Comenzó.— ¿Cuál es el secretito que te guardas?

—¡No me llames por mi nombre! —Escupió.— No somos amigos, solo somos compañeros. No te dirijas a mi… Déjame sola. —Le dejo con las palabras en la boca cuando solamente se despidió con un "Hasta pronto".

Y por segunda vez ese día, Midorima salió por la puerta con velocidad, cargando su maleta con ropa y su mochila. Esta vez, estaba seguro de que lo que habían dicho los compañeros de clase era verdad. Ella era insoportable, una doble cara. Solamente quedaba bien con los senpai… La iba a destrozar en su propio juego, aquella chica que solo fingía ser agradable… No volvería a caer en su juego.

Takao Kazunari había aceptado el reto.


	2. Comida de gato

Hola!

Gracias por los reviews, no estaba muy segura de si continuar escribiendo o no. Espero que les guste este capítulo y que no me abandonen D':, porque me gusta saber que alguien lee mis tonterías.

Este capítulo va para pony96, Guest, kazuyaryo y ackerman-chan

Muchas gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada. Solamente la idea, que quizás ya este muy usada, pero me gusta así que ni modo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Comida de gato**

Cuando llegó a su casa le explicó a su madre todo lo que había sucedido. La nota de Midorima y las acciones que había tenido hacia él después de que intentara agradecerle. Le dijo lo que los chicos decían de ella y lo que su senpai de basketball le había dicho sobre la misteriosa chica. Le dijo que esperaba que no volvieran a hablar porque en efecto estaba loca y era bipolar. Su madre solamente le dijo que quizás estaba teniendo un mal día y que la próxima vez intentara disculparse con ella sin llamarle por su nombre, todos tienen sus problemas a veces.

Kazunari se fue a dormir pensando en ella. No en el sentido romántico, estaba intrigado respecto a lo comentado por su madre, intrigado por lo que dijeron en la escuela. La chica ocultaba algo, quien sabe si desagradable o no, pero ocultaba algo. Él quería saber que era aquello que escondía. Pero también tenía miedo de meterse en algo demasiado fuerte. ¿Quién era esa chica? No entendía porque le interesaba tanto, quizás solamente debía dormir y comenzar a concentrarse en la escuela y en el basket, incluso siendo bueno, no podría formar parte del equipo si bajaba las notas. No importaba si tuviera que lidiar con aquella chica en las prácticas, lo único que quería era jugar y ser el mejor.

Claro que eso no podía ser tan sencillo.

Al día siguiente, se levantó sobresaltado. Había olvidado colocar la alarma y se había levantado a las 7:30, media hora para llegar al colegio y él seguía con las sábanas pegadas en la cara. Se levantó de un salto y se puso el uniforme colgado en el clóset, peinó sus cabellos como dios le dio a entender y continúo corriendo lejos de ahí, necesitaba irse. Tomó una manzana de la mesa, besó las mejillas de su madre y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Llegó a las puertas de la escuela antes de que el celador de la escuela las cerrara. Entró escuchando un breve sermón y corrió por los pasillos esperando llegar a su clase, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la mirada profunda de la peliverde. El salón estaba vacío.

—Takao-san, tenemos clase en el laboratorio de ciencias.— Le observa fijamente mientras toma su mochila y la carga bajo el brazo. —Eres nuevo, así que te espero para enseñarte el camino.— Se notaba nerviosa, pero el chico lo ignoro.

—Oh, gracias, Midorima-san.— Mostró una sonrisa amigable.

La chica salió del aula y le indicó el camino con la mano. Takao le notó algo nerviosa, pero no mencionó nada. Tenía curiosidad sobre porque no hablaba, porque no decía nada mientras caminaba, porque siempre parecía que le odiaba. A Takao no le gustaba que la gente le odiará, no le gustaba el silencio ni la monotonía. Tenía curiosidad sobre Midorima Shiho y su silencio nervioso. ¿Por qué no decía nada?

—M-midorima-san.— Mencionó, recordando las palabras de su madre.—Me gustaría disculparme por…

—No tiene que disculparse. Fui grosera.— Se quedó en silencio, sin mirar al chico. —Le esperé para llevarle al salón, como forma de disculpa.

El joven sintió algo de respeto por aquella chica, pero igual se vio incapaz de decir cualquier cosa al respecto, Takao seguía pensando que ella era insoportable, seguía pensando que tanta belleza era inútil en alguien con tan mal carácter, pero también era una chica buena. Solo que aunque lo pensara iba a evitar relacionarse con ella de cualquier forma. Podía ponerle como loca de nuevo en cualquier momento y él no quería ninguna relación con alguien tan insoportable como ella. Incluso cuando sabía que él mismo también era bastante insoportable, quizás estaba actuando injustamente respecto a la chica.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, ella no le dirigió la mirada, solamente se dirigió dentro con elegancia y le dijo al profesor que había encontrado a un extraviado «Takao-san» que no pudo encontrar el laboratorio de ciencias. Que lamentaba mucho la demora y que le enseñaría la escuela a Takao para que la situación no volviera a repetirse. El hecho de que Kazunari pensará en que tendría que volver a estar cerca de la chica y soportarle mientras le mostraba la escuela le desagradaba, no quería pasar más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario con ella, quizás podía pedirle a alguna de las chicas lindas que le ayudaran para no tener que pedirle ayuda a la chica de gafas.

—Entonces, Midorima no tendrás problemas en ser compañera de laboratorio del joven Takao.— Aprobó el profesor con un regaño silencioso.

Hubo murmullos en el salón sobre la actitud de Midorima y chismorreo en las mesas contiguas sobre que posiblemente la peliverde se había enamorado de Kazunari y por eso quería estar cerca de él. Pero no era así, quizás la manera más fácil de entenderlo eran las miradas que le daba la chica al chico cuando el profesor les había dicho que serían compañeros de equipo. Ella acostumbraba hacerlo todo sola, no es que necesitara mucha ayuda de los demás porque era muy inteligente. Pero estaba bien, entendía porque el profesor quería que estuvieran juntos en el mismo equipo, eso debía ser porque era el chico nuevo y tenía que entender mejor las clases en ese caso no había nada mejor que estar con la chica más inteligente de la clase.

A la hora del almuerzo, de nuevo, Midorima salió de clases corriendo con su mochila y la caja de bento. Takao salió justo detrás de ella, ignorando las protestas de las chicas que consideraba hermosas para que se quedara a comer con ellos, pero él veía más importante perseguir a la chica hasta saber porque motivo hacía esas cosas extrañas, porque le decía una cosa y al momento siguiente hacía algo completamente diferente. Salió al patio de la escuela y vio como la chica se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol, lejos de las miradas ajenas. Desenvolvió su almuerzo y abrió su mochila.

Takao se sorprendió cuando una gata grande y vieja bajo del árbol. Midorima se levantó para ayudarle a bajar y se pudieron ver tres gatitos saliendo de un hueco, jugando con la chica. Ella sacó de su mochila cuatro tazones y vertió leche aguada en los tazones. Mientras los gatos bebían, ella desenvolvió por completo su almuerzo y comenzó a comer unos onigiris que se veían tiernos o al menos eso era lo que Takao alcanzaba a ver desde ahí. Ella… ¿Siempre que salía corriendo del salón era para alimentar a esos animalitos? Decidió acercarse lentamente.

Midorima ya estaba sirviéndoles atún a los gatos en sus tazones, y continuaba comiendo su almuerzo mientras veía el reloj en su muñeca avanzar lentamente. Se quedó a escasos cinco metros de la chica. Ella aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia en aquel sitio. Así que se sentó a su lado y acarició a uno de los gatitos.

—¿Este es tu secreto, Midorima?— Su voz fue seria, como si estuviera molesto o como si fuera a decirle algo respecto a los gatitos.

—¡T-takao!— Exclamo sorprendida. No sabía que decir.— No le digas al profesor, está prohibido interactuar con animales en la escuela…— Sonaba tan nerviosa. Tanto que Takao sabía que la tenía en la palma de su mano.

—No lo haré. Me parece bastante tierno.— Mostró una sonrisa y acarició más al animal.— Pero tendrás que hacer mi tarea.— Rió un poco cuando lo mencionó.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!— Pero volvió la mirada a los animales.— ¿Prometes que nadie lo sabrá?— Murmuro, en un acuerdo silencioso.

~ o ~

Cuando finalizaron las clases, al entrar al gimnasio se sorprendió de no encontrar por ninguna parte a la peliverde. Le preguntó a sus senpai curioso, porque ciertamente no esperaba que la chica no se presentará… Ella claramente amaba ayudar a todos en las prácticas. Especialmente a Miyaji-senpai, quien según Takao, le gustaba a la chica. Se acercó a este último mencionado para cuestionarle la falta de asistencia de la chica. Era curioso.

—¿Y Midorima?— Cuestionó con su angelical voz.

—Tuvo que marcharse por un asunto personal.— Fue lo único mencionado. —Van juntos a clases, ¿cierto?— Cuestiona, sin esperar respuesta.— Cuida mucho de Shiho, Takao.

Aquellas palabras de su senpai le sorprendieron. Y solamente atino a asentir. Lo que sea que le pasara a la chica… Al menos ese día había descubierto algo que le hizo pensar que podría ser una chica malentendida por la sociedad. Midorima Shiho era un misterio latente por su curiosidad. Él iba a descubrir el secretito que se guardaba.


	3. Sonrisa Fortuita

Hola!

Se supone que iba a subir el capítulo ayer, pero pasaron algunas cosillas.. Sé que es un poco tarde, pero! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shin-chan! Igual, el capítulo va sobre eso.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron el capítulo dos D:! Lo escribí con mucho amor! Algún día sabrán el secreto máximo de Shiho-chan. c:, les cuento que cuando terminé este vendrá un one-shot sobre Shiho-chan desde que conoce a Takao :'D, ahí se entenderá todo lo que no sepan.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada. Solamente la idea, que quizás ya este muy usada, pero me gusta así que ni modo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Sonrisa fortuita**

Kazunari se había sorprendido por los gatitos, cuando llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue decirle a su mamá lo que había sucedido con aquella chica, desde lo del laboratorio de ciencias, los comentarios de las chicas y la prisa que tenía Midorima por salir al receso ese día. Todo era demasiado sospechoso, así que él decidió que su madre podría darle una pista sobre el porque del comportamiento de las chicas. Estaba demasiado intrigado, sabía que Midorima era rara, pero no tanto para los comentarios que decían sobre ella, además le había ayudado a unos gatitos arriesgándose el cuello y su perfecto historial académico, le había prometido que iba a hacer sus tareas si guardaba el secreto y luego no se había presentado en el club de baloncesto.

—Quizás es más profunda de lo que imaginas, Kazu-chan.— La voz de su mamá seguía latente en su cabeza.

Takao se preguntaba que tenía de interesante aquella chica para que siempre estuviera pensando en ella, al menos desde que comenzó a ir a clases. Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel curioso suceso y aunque no había pasado nada nuevo con Shiho, nada que indicara que fuera mejor que los rumores, Takao no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Tenía tanta curiosidad sobre cual era el secreto, intentó preguntárselo cuando volvió a clases el día después del "incidente de los gatos", pero no tuvo una respuesta directa de la chica, así que no volvió a intentarlo. De hecho, lo más cercano a una respuesta de obtuvo fue un gruñido de la chica que indicaba que no quería hablar del tema, parecía ser una herida fresca.

También intentó hablarle de los gatitos, pero solamente recibió una carpeta en la cara. Al abrirla se dio cuenta de que era el reporte que habían pedido el día anterior para la clase de historia. Ella estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, trato que Takao nunca había aceptado. Luego de eso, todo había ido tranquilo. El joven le aclaró que no tenía ningún interés en que le hiciera la tarea y que no era tan idiota, aunque claro lo era, así que había desabrochado una perfecta oportunidad para pasar el curso sin reprobar nada a base de tareas. Pero incluso siendo él, se sentía bastante deshonesto.

Y llegamos al día de hoy, él estaba demasiado preocupado porque la chica había faltado dos días a clases. ¡Dos días! Y era una cerebrito, nadie falta dos días seguidos sabiendo que perderá tantas clases, mucho menos Midorima Shiho, ella es la cerebrito suprema. Así que ese día, Takao estaba seguro de que no le vería. Claro que se había encargado de los pequeños gatitos mientras ella no estaba. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlos? ¡Le habían cautivado el corazón desde el primer momento en que les vio! Además, si su mamá no estaba él tenía que hacerse cargo de los bebés. Y no quería que nadie le descubriera porque hasta donde sabía ese era un secreto suyo con Midorima y le gustaba que fuera algo que solamente ellos dos entendían, algo que solamente ellos dos procuraban. Era la sensación más tierna y simpática aunque aun así pensaba que Midorima era una ogra encubierta.

La sorpresa estaba claramente en el salón de clase, donde la chica estaba en su asiento habitual tomando notas de una compañera que no era su amiga, solamente era alguien con quien se apoyaba en clases y una de las pocas chicas que no hacían comentarios sobre ella, así que era algo así como una amiga para Midorima y él apreciaba eso, le había cogido un poco de cariño a esa chica cínica e independiente.

Levantó la mano para saludarle, pero esta simplemente le ignoró. Parecía feliz, pero no parecía entender porque. La chica llevaba mucho en la escuela pero nadie parecía saber nada sobre ella, ni siquiera su fecha de cumpleaños o donde vivía o de donde venía. En fin, tampoco es que fueran datos importantes para los demás porque todos parecían suponer que saber que ella era una malvada que le hablaba mal a todos era suficiente para definir la personalidad de alguien incluso cuando en realidad no lo era. Pero a Takao si le importaban esos detalles, eran tan importantes para averiguar porque la chica se comportaba de esa manera tan incongruente. Porque parecía ser mala y cerrada aunque en realidad no lo era, quizás a ella no le importaba de que forma le vieran los compañeros de clases que nunca más volvería a ver.

Las cosas fueron bien, incluso en el laboratorio de ciencias donde tenían que compartir mesa y hacer trabajos juntos, aun así las cosas habían ido cómodamente. Cuando salieron al almuerzo, pese a los comentarios de los chicos y chicas que había encontrado muy huecas con el paso de los días, fue tras Midorima, con quien había hablado vagamente durante clases. Seguía tras ella, mientras esta iba con su rostro estoico y paso apretado ignorando las miradas de los estudiantes que observaban con recelo como Kazunari le perseguía como perrito sin dueño. Ella estaba harta de que él le siguiera, no era un trozo de carne para que le vieran así.

—¿Por qué me sigue?— Preguntó cuando llegaron al patio.—Todos lo encuentran sospechoso. ¿Qué plan tiene, Takao-san?

—Quiero ver a mis hijos, oka-san.—Mostró una sonrisa.—Es broma. Me encariñe con ellos mientras estabas fuera.

—¿T-tu los viste por mi?— El temblor en su voz le dio cierto gusto y ternura. Se había ruborizado un poco y Takao pudo ver un esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro.— Muchas gracias.

—Es… Que son demasiado tiernos.— Tragó saliva ruidosamente.—Sé que tu quieres que estén bien.

—Enserio, gracias. Podemos verlos juntos…

Y lo cierto es que no pensó que ver unos gatitos con Midorima cambiaría un poco la forma en que le veía, pero no creía que fuera suficiente para cambiar la imagen que le había dado el primer día. Mostró una sonrisa breve mientras alimentaban a los gatitos y en lo que transcurrió hasta el horario del club no hablaron de nada. De hecho, ella tampoco tenía muchos animos de hablar. Fue saludada por Miyaji, con quien se ruborizó mientras hablaba y le decía que estaba completamente bien.

—¿Te gusta Miyaji-senpai?— La voz del chico provocó un sobresaltó en la chica.

—No.— Fue su respuesta.— Es mi superior y me siento cómoda con él. Es una buena persona.

Claro que era una buena persona. Takao estaba seguro de que si le gustara alguna persona esa persona sería una buena persona. Él quería llevarse bien con Midorima Shiho, pero por su personalidad no podía evitar pensar que ella era quizás no tan mala como decían, pero si era algo mala. Ella era algo más simpática de lo que había predicho y estaba enamorada de Miyaji-senpai y ese tipo era bastante guay. Pero, no pensaba que fuera lo ideal para una chica linda como Midorima. No es que fuera linda del tipo que le gustaba a él, pero al menos tenía rostro bonito y unos bellos ojos esmeraldas, si al menos sonriera más, eso podría ser bueno.

Al salir de la práctica, Takao esperaba poder acompañar a Midorima a su casa, pues sabía que vivían un poco cerca uno del otro, pero sorpresivamente había unas chicas que estaban esperando a que ella saliera. Había una bajita de cabellera azulada que le estaba esperando con una tarta de cumpleaños feliz y unas chicas que le abrazaron fuertemente. Takao recuerda haberle visto una mirada sonriente cuando una chica de cabellera rojiza decía «Shiho, vamos a festejarte en el karaoke.» No parecía una pregunta. Una hermosa chica rubia, Takao casi podía jurar que se trataba de la famosa modelo Kise Ryuuka, había abrazado a Shiho hasta que ella había mencionado un mordaz «Muere.» Pero la chica no se veía ofendida por la acción, simplemente reía. Había otro par de chicas bastante altas, una era morena y la otra más blanca que la leche. Takao se quedó admirando a las chicas hasta notar que había un chico de cabellera rosada que decía «¿Es un amigo de Midorin? ¿O acaso es tu novio?».

Se ruborizó de inmediato, pero se sorprendió en desmedida cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que había puesto Shiho en su bello rostro, mostrando todos sus dientes y dejando que le dieran otro abrazo antes de arrastrarle para caminar con ellas. No había respondido si eran amigos o si eran novios, pero no era importante, Takao quería hacer algo por ella. Se acercó con un trotar lento y le tomó fuertemente de la mano, la chica se volvió hacia él con un rubor en las mejillas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Shiho-chan.— Le mostró una sonrisa amigable y se fue saludando al grupo que había ido a ver a la chica. Se sintió más tranquilo cuando escuchó las burlas de sus amigas señalando que seguramente si era su novio porque nadie más le llamaba Shiho-chan. Además, el hecho de su rubor. También pudo escuchar lamentos por parte del joven de cabellera rosada y de la pelirroja que parecía tener deseos de matarle. Pero no importaba, se había sentido bien el ver sonreír y provocar alegría en la chica.

Takao estaba listo para entender y comprender a Midorima Shiho. Esa chica tan extraña de la que todos hablaban.


	4. Una visita sorpresa

Hola!

Disculpen la exagerada tardanza, pero aquí esta el cuarto capítulo. c:

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada. Solamente la idea, que quizás ya este muy usada, pero me gusta así que ni modo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Una visita sorpresa**

La siguiente vez que Takao vio a Midorima en la escuela, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre ella y sobre aquel grupo de estudiantes de diferentes escuelas que habían ido a visitarle en su "cumpleaños". Él nunca se habría imaginado que era su cumpleaños y lo más probable era que sus senpai del club de basket tampoco lo supieran, eso le hizo sentir un poco feliz. Al menos hasta ese punto ya se había dado cuenta de que Shiho no era para nada como la pintaban los chicos de la escuela, ellos ni siquiera le entendían ni comprendían sus acciones. Lo cierto es que Kazunari sabía que tenía mal carácter y pero la chica le interesaba y le gustaría que fueran amigos.

La tarde había sido tranquila, habían tenido un buen día de clases y habían tenido un entrenamiento provechoso. Tenían un partido de práctica, pronto, contra Seirin, una escuela que estaba en la misma zona. Los miembros del equipo oponente se veían tan fuertes e imponentes. La verdad es que a Takao le daban un poco de miedo, porque todos eran muy "raawr" en el idioma extraño del joven.

—Shiho-chan…— Canturreó Takao, recibiendo una mueca por respuesta.— Te acompañare a casa hoy.— En realidad, se había dado cuenta de que vivían bastante cerca el uno del otro y desde hacía tiempo se la pasaba acompañando a Midoria a su casa pese a las insistencias de la chica.

No obtuvo una respuesta, solo un chasquido de lengua. Pero ahora sabía interpretar las reacciones de la chica y entendió que ella estaba a favor de que fueran juntos. Quería decirle que había hablado con unos amigos de su hermana menor y que había conseguido un hogar para algunos de los gatitos. Incluso él mismo podía quedarse con la gata y el gatito que quedará y ella podía ir a visitarle cuando quisiera, se había tardado en convencer a su madre, pero esta cedió añadiendo un «Si no te conociera pensaría que te has enamorado de Midorima-san.» Obviamente Takao lo negó, nunca estaría enamorado de alguien tan especial como Shiho, solamente eran una especie extraña de amigos.

Se estaba cambiando en los vestuarios y sus senpais se le acercaron curiosos, la primera voz que escuchó fue la del fanático de las piñas.

—¿Eres amigo de Shiho?— Se sorprendió mucho al sentir la mirada de todos sobre él.

—Eh.. Digamos que tenemos algo en común.— Se vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Miyaji y se apresuró a contestar.— ¡Pero, no me gusta!

Miyaji, ante su reacción, solamente rió y le dio una palmaditas en la espalda. Takao estaba algo asustado, sabía que aquella chica era de alto estigma para sus senpais, aunque continuaba desconociendo el porque, tampoco es que fuera muy importante. Kazunari estaba seguro y consciente de que tarde o temprano se enteraría de sus secretos. Su senpai se acercó demasiado a él y le susurró al oído.

—Si la lastimas, te juró que no vivirás para contarlo.— Las palabras de Miyaji continuaron en su cabeza durante un rato en el que solamente asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación con la ropa del uniforme puesta y su bolso con ropa de entrenamiento que tendría que lavar llegando a su casa.

Para su buena suerte, Shiho estaba esperándole en la entrada de la puerta del club. Estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo, pero las expresiones de ella siempre eran una mezcla de "Te odio" y "Muerete", a veces le costaba averiguar que era lo que querían decir en realidad, pero por suerte con el tiempo lo olvidaba. En esa ocasión, su objeto de la suerte, algo predicho por una tal Asa Aha, o quien sabe, un nombre raro que Kazunari no terminaba de aprenderse, era un oso de felpa, pero también iba cargando una pequeña estatuilla con un tigre grabado, él no era muy fan de los horóscopos y no tenía idea de que significaba eso. Quizás era para la buena suerte en el amor… Porque claro, Shiho estaba enamorado de él, al menos en la imaginación del chico de ojos dorados.

—¿Nos iremos o te quedarás viendo a la nada?— Los ojos verdes destellaron.

Lo cierto es que Midorima Shiho era muy bonita. Su cabello verde que parecía teñido, Kazunari podía jurar que lo era pero la chica era demasiado recta como para teñirlo. Sus ojos esmeralda que transmitían más de lo que otros ojos podrían transmitir, tenía lindos labios perfectamente delineados y de un color rosado que provocaba deseos de tocarlos… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Shiho, quien claramente no entendía que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

—Si… Vámonos.— Murmuró difuso.

Cuando salieron del gimnasio, por fin, Takao estuvo por comentar lo referente a los gatitos. Y lo habría hecho si no fuera porque una chica de cabello azul corto, una chica que recordaba haber visto durante el cumpleaños de Shiho, mantenía un rostro estoico pero aun así pudo darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no había derramado y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, se veía impaciente. Y aunque Takao podría asegurar que era chica era diferente y que se mantenía con las emociones en orden, había corrido hacia Shiho y le había abrazado con fuerza mientras soportaba las lágrimas deseosas de derramarse por sus mejillas.

Se ordenó a si mismo tranquilizarse mientras observaba la mirada confusa de Shiho, quien abrazó a la chica en el instante en que llegó a sus brazos.

Takao sugirió que fueran a un parque cercano a la escuela, porque estaba oscureciendo y el guardia de la escuela pronto llegaría para cerrar las puertas. Sabía que no era asunto suyo y que era algo de Shiho y de su amiga, pero lo cierto es que dejar a dos chicas solas cuando estaba oscureciendo no era algo que un hombre recto y derecho como Kazunari haría, así que decidió acompañarlas pese a las protestas de Midorima.

Tan pronto como llegaron al lugar, Takao se dirigió a la máquina expendedora y depositó las monedas. A los pocos segundos volvía con una lata de café negro, un jugo de frijoles rojos y una lata de limonada para la chica desconocida. Se sentó un poco alejado de ellas para darles su espacio pero sin perderles de vista por si llegaba a pasar algo inesperado.

Kuroko Tetsuna, una chica que asistía a la secundaria Seirin que también era manager del equipo de baloncesto. Primero que nada, aclaró que no lo hacía con animos de molestar sus practicas, si no porque se había confesado a Kagami Taiga, un chico de primero que iba en el club y que él se había disculpado con ella. No sabía que hacer o como sobrellevar su primer desastre amoroso y no quería preocupar a nadie más. Había mencionado que su intención no era ir a ese sitio, que sus pies le guiaron sola hacia Shiho y que nada más verla no pudo soportarlo más. Decía que el amor dolía.

Takao no entendía como era posible que una chica como Kukoko fuera rechazada, era linda. Tenía el cabello corto por encima de los hombros y unos broches azules por encima de la oreja, sus ojos eran azul celeste del mismo color que su cabello, no tenía una sonrisa en el rostro estoico pero se le ruborizaban las mejillas con facilidad y tenía un cuerpo decente. Se veía tierna en su traje escolar, se preguntaba que clase de desalmado podía rechazar a una chica así.

—¿Solo se disculpó?— Cuestionó Shiho con seriedad. —¿Estás segura de que no iba a decir algo más antes de que huyeras de ahí?— Su voz era tan fría que Takao quiso decirle que no fuera ruda con la chica, quien parecía estar pasando un mal momento.

—Midorima-chan…— Expresó con nuevas lágrimas asomándose por sus parpados.— No me quede a escucharle.

—Quizás debiste hacerlo, Kuroko.— Tomó un sorbo de su jugo.— Quizás él no supo como reaccionar.

—Creo que tienes razón, Kagami-kun es muy nervioso.— Cercioró la chica.

Takao estaba sorprendido por la pequeña plática de las chicas, pero más sorprendido cuando Shiho sacó la estatuilla que le vio cargando cuando salieron del gimnasio, y más aun con lo que murmuró.

—Es tu objeto de la suerte de hoy. — Aclaró.— Cuando lo tengas pasará algo que mejorará tu día.

Pareciera que la chica iba a mencionar algo en agradecimiento, pero en cambio un joven algo agitado se acercó en dirección al parque, era atractivo, se dijo Kazunari, estaba sudado y tenía el cabello rojizo. Soltó una risa porque le hizo recordar a un tigre.

—¡Kuroko!— Exclamó.— ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!

—¿K-kagami-kun?

—Eh…— Se percató de las demás personas.— T-también me gustas.

—Es un buen momento para retirarme, le comentaré a Akashi lo sucedido.— Muestra una sonrisa siniestra y se dirige a la chica.— Kuroko, tengo que irme. Pero te dejo en buenas manos.

Shiho sonrió y se levantó para dejarlos solos. Tomó a Takao del brazo y comenzó a jalarle lejos del lugar. Al menos Tetsuna tendría una noche agradable. Y eso le hacía feliz.

—Wow, no puedo creer que Asa Aha haya atinado.— Exclamo sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta de que Midorima fruncía el ceño.

—¡Es Oha Asa!— Grita con molestia y le golpeo en el rostro antes de comenzar a reír.

Takao estaba seguro de algo. Nunca entendería a Midorima Shiho.


	5. Ayudando a un anciano

Disculpen la tardanza!

Pero aquí esta c':, me gusta como va la cosa.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada. Solamente la idea, que quizás ya este muy usada, pero me gusta así que ni modo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Ayudando a un anciano.**

Ella era un completo misterio, por más que lo hablaba con su madre no podía entender porque Midorima Shiho era tan sorprendente para él. Pero, no entendía porque motivo. Dejó escapar un suspiro porque después de hablar con su madre siempre se daba cuenta de que estaba de alguna forma enamorado de ella, claro que no enamorado como enamorado, solamente algo interesado, ni siquiera sabía porque había pensado en esa palabra en primer lugar.

—¡No estoy enamorado de ella!— Exclamó a gritos dentro de su habitación.

Su madre no tardó en preguntar porque motivo no hacía más que gritar dentro de su habitación tonterías sobre Shiho y que mejor fuera a dormir para que mañana acompañara a su hermana de compras. Era fin de semana, un fin de semana largo por los días festivos. Eran cuatro días en los que no vería a Midorima, así que se sentía más tranquilo porque no tenía que pensar en ella y ahora solamente podía pensar en ella… Era algo tan ridículo. Dejó escapar un ruido nervioso y gritó cubriéndose la cabeza, mejor dormiría, no le gustaba pensar en ella.

Desde lo sucedido con Kuroko en la escuela, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas extrañas como que era una buena amiga y que se preocupaba por los gatitos. ¡Lo que le recordaba que no le había dicho nada de los gatitos! Tomó rápidamente su móvil y dudó entre enviar un mensaje o si llamarle, no quería hacer nada comprometedor, pero después de pensarlo un buen rato decidió enviar un mensaje animado.

"Tengo noticias sobre los gatitos, muy buenas.

Takao."

Envió el mensaje y tan pronto como lo envió obtuvo una encantadora respuesta de la chica que le gustaba pero nunca admitiría que le gustaba. Porque ella era muy rara y la verdad es que su respuesta fue tan… Esperada que solo contestó rápidamente.

"Tomé tu celular y me pasé tu email cuando no te dabas cuenta, obvio.

Takao."

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se lamía los labios, esperaba que la chica le contestará, pero optó por llamarle. Si, era tarde en la noche de un viernes después de clases. Sus padres estaban durmiendo, pero se escuchaba la risa ocasional de su hermana que seguramente estaba viendo una película o algo así, necesitaba escuchar su voz así que se dio cuenta de que si le gustaba un poco. El teléfono comenzó a pitar y por fin, su voz.

—¿Q-qué quieres?— Escuchó la voz seria de Midorima, pero creyó haberla escuchado temblar después de un rato.

—Quería… — Detuvo sus pensamientos y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.— Alguien, conozco a alguien que quiere adoptar los gatitos.— Le sonrió al teléfono, aunque dudaba que ella pudiera imaginarlo.

—Oh, me parece grandioso.— Exclamó después de un rato.— Es-estoy un poco ocupada ahora, pero…— Se escuchó un sollozo en el fondo.—¿Podemos hablar mañana?

Takao se asustó un poco porque no espero a que le contestará para colgar, solamente lo hizo. Estaba asustado de lo que había escuchado al teléfono, de lo distante que era su voz y de los sonidos que escuchaba en el fondo. Se había preocupado por ella, así que tomó su móvil para enviar un último mensaje antes de quedarse dormido.

"Eres más linda con una sonrisa."

Lo escribe sin firmar, porque sabe que ella lo entenderá, además estaban hablando por mensajes. Intentó poner una cara sonriente, pero la verdad es que no tenía muchos ánimos, sabía que la chica no apreciaría una bobería, por más que se conocieran desde la primera vez que llegó a la escuela. Extrañaba a sus amigos pero sentía nervios de hablar con ellos porque siempre que lo hacía se le salía Shiho de los labios y todos pensaban que eran novios.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y se bañó con el simple deseo de seguir durmiendo, pero si su madre le decía que tenía que ir con su hermana de compras entonces tenía que ir. Dejó escapar otro suspiro cuando salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al centro comercial. Cuando iban de vuelta, después de unas interminables horas escuchando como la chica le preguntaba como le quedaba la ropa, salieron de ahí cargando algunas bolsas de compras. Y ahí fue cuando la vio.

Midorima estaba en la calle, rodeando a un anciano con una manta y ofreciéndole algo de comer. Estaba maravillado con lo que estaba haciendo, que no dudo en darle todas las bolsas a su hermana y acercarse corriendo a la chica.

—¡Shiho-chan!— Exclamó de golpe.— Que sorpresa verte aquí.— Mostró una sonrisa amena.— Estuve pensando en ti.

—Takao.— Fue lo único que mencionó, después de un rato.— Si gustas puedes ayudarme y podemos hablar cuando termine… Si tienes tiempo.

—Me encantaría.— Recordó a su hermana y corrió de vuelta.— ¡Solo dame un par de segundos!— Gritó antes de alejarse por completo.

Le explicó a su hermana lo que sucedía y que se quedaría con su amiga de clases para poder ayudarle en lo que sea que hiciera, claro que ella le dijo que le debía una gorda y también que se notaba a leguas que le gustaba la chica, después de todo hablaba sobre ella todo el tiempo y que quería conocerla pronto. Así que un avergonzado Kazunari volvió de vuelta con la chica y le ayudo a cargar unos cuencos con sopa.

—¿Es tu pasatiempo?— Cuestiona mientras se los entrega a algunos señores haciendo fila.

—Me gusta ayudar.— Comentó, pero al menos esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro.— Especialmente cuando no tienen lo mismo que yo.

—Entiendo. Me gustan las chicas que ayudan.— Se ruborizó tan pronto lo dijo.

Midorima no dijo nada, se pasó la tarde ayudando a las personas, buscándole ropa de unas bolsas grandes del rincón y ayudando a los niños a encontrar un juguete para sus necesidades. Lo hacía una vez cada dos semanas, buscaba ropa y gente que quisiera donar algo a la caridad. Estaba seguro de que no había gente que hiciera lo mismo que ella y por eso le llamaban extraña. A Takao le gustaba ver una faceta diferente de Shiho, alguien que nadie más veía y le hacía sentir especial. Cuando terminaron, sin muchas palabras entre ellos, Midorima dio las sobras a una señora que se veía muy necesitada y se fue a caminar con Kazunari.

Lo cierto es que vivían muy cerca, como se había dado cuenta con anterioridad. Así que podía acompañarla sin ir muy lejos. Además, podía disfrutar de ver a Midorima en un entallado vestido negro con lunares blancos, el cabello verde recogido en una coleta con varios mechones sueltos y llevaba medias negras… Era simplemente preciosa. Entonces, se animó a hablar.

—¿Qué sucedía en tu casa ayer?— Cuestionó.— No tienes que contestarme, si no quieres.

—Solo malas noticias.— Mostró una leve sonrisa.— Cuéntame, ¿quién quiere adoptar a los gatitos?

Se dio cuenta de que la chica no quería hablar más del asunto y comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabía de los amigos de su hermana, que ellos querían adoptar a los gatos y que su madre le permitiría conservar a la gata y a uno de los gatitos, para que pudiera visitarlos cuando quisiera. Además, se le escapó que siempre hablaba con su madre y que quería conocerle, pero no supo cómo componer lo que dijo, sin que la chica supiera que hablaba de ella, de la escuela y de lo bonita que era.

—Si no te conociera, diría que intentas ligarme.— Contestó entre risas.— Oye, Takao.

—Dime.— Preguntó con nervios.

—¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer?— Cuestionó con una muy leve sonrisa.— Es que las chicas del otro día, me invitaron al parque de diversiones.— Prosiguió para el deleite de Takao.— Todas tienen pareja, menos Momoi, claro. No quiero estar sola.— Se ruborizó claramente.— Seguro… Olvidalo.

Takao se ruborizó y no se mencionó más en el camino. Estaba nervioso, claro, nervioso porque la chica que le gustaba pero no iba a admitir le acababa de decir que fuera a una salida grupal con sus amigas con ella, porque no quería estar sola, lo que significaba que al menos le consideraba su amigo de alguna forma. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, Takao se dio cuenta de un detalle. No le había dicho nada. Y no sabía si tenía que contestarle.

—Shiho-chan… Me encantaría acompañarte.— Murmuro, sujetándole el brazo antes de que entrara a la casa.— Envíame la hora por teléfono, por favor.— Le mostró una sonrisa amena.

—C-claro. Gracias.

Takao se despidió con una sonrisa y llegó a su casa con una sonrisa más grande. Cuando se quitó los zapatos gritó.

—¡TENGO UNA CITA!

—¡POR FIN, Kazu!— Exclamó su mamá desde la cocina.—Estoy orgullosa de ti, ven y cuéntame.

Iba a ser una noche larga, Takao lo sabía. Le gustaba Midorima Shiho, si estaba bien creía estar enamorado de ella… Pero nunca lo iba a aceptar, ella era rarita.


	6. Una cita con los milagros

Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo c':, bueno, en el próximo veremos uno de los secretos de Shiho, quizás el mejor guardado. Y el capítulo 8 será el último desde el punto de vista de Takao. Luego haré un one-shot con todo el pensamiento de Shiho sobre todo lo ocurrido en esta historia c':

Espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada. Solamente la idea, que quizás ya este muy usada, pero me gusta así que ni modo.

* * *

 **6\. Una cita con los milagros**

Desde que conoció a esa chica todos los días eran largos, pero esa noche fue la más larga de la historia. Estaba cansado, estaba demasiado cansado porque no había podido pegar el ojo en ningún momento. Midorima Shiho le tenía enfermo y no entendía porque motivo. Estaba muy emocionado, según había investigado Midorima formó parte de un equipo de baloncesto femenino antes de entrar a Shutoku, pero como no había equipo femenil en el instituto no había podido ingresar y le había bastado con ser parte del equipo como manager. Le parecía curioso porque aquellas chicas que había visto antes en el cumpleaños de Shiho eran conocidas como la Generación de los Milagros, debido a que todas tenían una habilidad específica en la que eran las mejores, la especialidad de Midorima eran los tiros de tres puntos, algo impresionante para Takao, hizo una nota mental de invitarle a jugar un 1 vs. 1 cuando volvieran a clases.

Y en eso se le había ido la noche a Kazunari, investigando acerca de ella y de su equipo milagroso. Cada una tenía una personalidad única y según decían eran muy difíciles de tratar. Lo cual era cierto, pero aquella pequeña Kuroko Tetsuna, la chica de la confesión, no había encontrado nada de ella pero sabía que era parte de la Generación de los Milagros, principalmente por la personalidad misteriosa y también porque Shiho se lo había mencionado en una de sus conversaciones con los gatitos sobre que «Kuroko iba conmigo en el equipo.», pero nunca entendió hasta ese momento a que se refería con "el equipo".

Cuando tocó la hora de levantarse de la cama, tomó su toalla y se dio una larga ducha esperando a que el cansancio se le cayera el rostro. Porque quería verse radiante para el momento en que recogiera a Shiho o más bien cuando se vieran en la estación del tren porque vivían cerca el uno del otro. Se duchó tan rápido y buscó algo decente entre su ropa. Se preguntaba que se pondría la chica, pero no quería preguntarle, así que se puso unos jeans pegados negros y tomó un bulto de camisas que había sacado de su clóset, corrió hasta la cocina y las puso sobre la mesa.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame a elegir una!— Exclamó, jalándole y exigiendo que revisara sus camisas.—¡No sé que ponerme!— Parecía a punto de explotar de lo desesperado que se encontraba.

—Kazu-nii, por el amor a Dios.— Dijo su hermana menor mientras bajaba las escaleras.— Solo ponte la roja, se ve bien con tu color de piel.— Le empujó la ropa y se sirvió cereal para comer.

Takao se vistió y se puso a comer junto con su hermana menor. No sabía qué hora era y aun le faltaba peinarse, lavarse los dientes y usar el perfume que le habían regalado que nunca había usado en su vida. Pero esta era una ocasión especial y era su primera cita con la chica, no lo iba a arruinar oliendo mal. Además las citas grupales con amigas de toda la vida con la chica que te gusta eran desastrosas, estaba listo para morir en cualquier momento y esperaba que aquello no sucediera. Terminó de desayunar cuidando no ensuciarse, fue a lavarse los dientes y peinarse. Por fin, dejó que fuera su hermana la que le pusiera un poco de colonia, él podría excederse y no quería eso.

Tomó las llaves de la casa y se despidió de su madre y de su hermana. Sin embargo, volvió a entrar a la casa para tomar su cartera y ponerla en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Si quería agradarle a Shiho no podía ir sin dinero, en ese momento sí que se fue y corrió porque ya tenía un mensaje de la chica sobre que se encontraba en la estación y le estaba esperando para que salieran juntos. No sabía que iba a decirle o cualquier cosa. Pero cuando llegó, supo que las palabras saldrían solas. Si es que no moría de un infarto, porque ahí entre todos los demás estaba Shiho con un vestido veraniego y un sombrero. Takao se ruborizó y respiró profundamente antes de acercarse con una sonrisa a la chica.

—Tenemos que esperar a Kuroko y Kagami.— Murmuró.

—¡Te ves…!— Exclamo de golpe y se cayó mordiéndose la lengua.—Si, podemos esperarlos. ¿Estuviste mucho aquí?— Cuestionó con curiosidad, intentando cambiar el tema.

—No, acabo de llegar.

Takao le hablo de los gatitos y de muchas cosas, como que no había podido dormir y que su hermana le había ayudado a elegir una camisa, que había olvidado su cartera y que por eso no había salido a tiempo, que había corrido hacia allá. Lo que había estado pensando en ese momento y tonterías variadas que hacían reír a Shiho, hasta que finalmente vio llegar a un alto Kagami Taiga, el as de la preparatoria Seirin contra quienes se enfrentarían en un partido de entrenamiento la próxima semana, le acompañaba una pequeña Kuroko Tetsuna, con el cabello azul corto y con un flequillo a la altura de la frente. Ella vestía de blanco y se veía demasiado adorable.

—¡Hey!— Kagami le chocó los cinco a Takao y le dio la mano a Shiho.— ¿Esperaron mucho?

—No tanto, deberíamos irnos.— Expresó Shiho, tomándole la mano a Takao y jalándole dentro.

Kuroko no dijo nada, solamente tomó la gran mano de Kagami y se le vio con el móvil en la otra mano mientras enviaba un mensaje. No pudo ver a quien se lo envió porque estaba más concentrado en la mano de Shiho sobre la suya. Se había ruborizado porque sabía que la chica lo hizo para adentrarlo al vehículo, pero la verdad es que no esperaba que le siguiera sujetando la mano después de entrar, estaba brutalmente sorprendido. Porque no se esperaba aquello, estaba demasiado impactado.

—Shiho…— Se ruborizó notoriamente y bajo la mirada.

—¿Te incomoda?— Se ruborizó y le soltó la mano.

—¡No!— Le sujeto de nuevo.—T-te ves linda.

Por otro lado, Kagami solamente veía a Kuroko tecleando con furia en el celular y enviaba mensajes a un grupo en whatsapp con el resto de los milagros, tomando fotos y enviando audios sobre lo que ocurría entre Takao y Midorima. Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y se acercó a Kagami para darle un beso en los labios en el instante en que Shiho le observó porque estaba observándole minuciosamente, pero desvió la mirada al notar que su amiga estaba comiéndole la cara a su novio. Se ruborizó y miró a otro lado, tocando la mano de Takao para alejarse un poco más.

—Ella nos esta observando.— Explicó.— Creo que ellas quieren que nosotros…— Se ruborizó.— Pero solo somos amigos.

Takao asintió levemente, sintiéndose un poco desanimado. Dejó escapar un suspiro y miro a la chica con pesadez, estaba sorprendido de aquello, sinceramente esperaba que la chica al menos quisiera que fueran algo, pero ni siquiera eso. Le soltó la mano bruscamente y oprimió el botón para frenar el tren.

—Esta es nuestra bajada.— Mencionó, haciéndole una seña a Kagami para que bajaran. La verdad intentaba que no se notara que se había molestado.—Shiho-chan…— Murmuró con una sonrisa, tomándole del brazo con delicadeza para acercarse a la puerta.

Habiendo bajado todos del tren, Takao observó el camino. Y comenzó a ir hacia otra zona para que le siguieran. Había soltado a Shiho del brazo y Kuroko envió mensajes con sus observaciones sobre eso. Pero después de aquello no hubo más que comentar, Kagami y Takao hablaban de baloncesto y comida. Kuroko y Midorima iban en silencio, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos, Tetsuna se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que Shiho tenía por Kazunari, pero también sabía que la chica no se había dado cuenta, era tan buena ayudando a otros pero no era buena ayudándose a si misma.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del centro comercial vieron a los milagros reunidos. Kagami fue el primero en temblar de nervios cuando Kise Ryuuka se lanzó contra Tetsuna y le dio una mirada de odio a Taiga. Luego una chica que estaba al lado de Ryuuka, se acercó y saludo a Kagami con ánimo. El segundo en sentir nervios, fue Takao cuando una chica de cabellos rojos y otra de cabellos morados se acercaron a él. Había un tembloroso chico que parecía chihuahua al lado del chico alto de cabellos rosados y un bishonen que se veía tan angelical que solamente hablaba y tuteaba al otro. Kagami mostró sorpresa al encontrar a su compañero Furihata ahí.

—He escuchado que sales con Shiho, Kazunari Takao.— Murmuró la chica de ojos bicolor, sin dejar de verle.

—Si le haces daño a Midochin, te aplastaré.— Le dijo en un tono infantil la otra chica.

—N-no tengo intención de hacerla sentir mal.— Respondió con un poco de nerviosismo.

—Aun así, te apoyamos. Queremos ver a Shiho feliz.— Aclaró la chica de cabellera roja.— Pero si le haces daño, te mataremos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se alejó de ellas. La chica que abrazaba a Tetsuna, finalmente le soltó y se envolvió en los brazos de su pareja, nada más y nada menos que la chica machorra que saludo a Kagami, aquello casi le hace ahogarse con su propia saliva. Se acercó a Shiho y ella solamente asintió. Takao estaba seguro de que aquello le volvería loco. Después de todo, la chica que más le gustaba, por fin lo aceptó, solamente le veía como un amigo. Las chicas se presentaron entre si y los hombres que les rodeaban, eso lo haría un momento menos incómodo.

—Soy Akashi Seina.— Saludó la chica tanto a Kagami como a Takao.— Este es mi novio Furihata Kouki.— Presentó al chico tembloroso quien les estrechó la mano tanto a Takao como al chico bishonen que tenía rostro angelical.

—Yo! Aomine Daijon.— La chica de aspecto negro y apariencia machona se presentó, sin soltar a la modelo.

—Kise Ryuuka.— Se presentó la rubia, intentando soltarse.— Aominecchi no seas pesada…— Hizo un puchero hasta que su pareja le soltó.

—Murasakibara Atsuki. Él es Murochin.— Se metió un dulce a la boca, incapaz de hacer más comentarios, respecto a cualquier cosa.

—Himuro Tatsuya.— Le da la mano a Furihata y a Takao.— Juego basket en Yosen.

—Momoi Satori.— Abrazó a Kuroko y la alejó de Kagami.— Nadie toque a mi Tetsu-chan…

—Takao Kazunari…— Se presentó Takao.

Al punto que ya todos se conocían, al menos Kuroko y Kagami no tuvieron que presentarse porque se conocían todos entre si. Midorima y Takao subieron a cada atracción y Takao le consiguió un peluche a la chica, ella le consiguió un llavero en un juego de lanzar la pelota a la canasta y luego hicieron una fila para subir a la noria. Sin embargo, cuando estaban esperando Midorima tomó una llamada que le hizo salirse de la fila. De hecho, todos lo notaron y se acercaron a ella.

—Midorima-chan.— Hablo Kuroko.— ¿Le ha pasado algo a Oba-chan?— Pero la chica no contesto.

—Shiho…— Hablo Akashi.— Puedes irte. Kazunari te acompañara.

—N-no. Quiero estar sola.— Mencionó antes de irse corriendo.

Takao se quedó sorprendido, pero tras mirar el rostro de Akashi, supo que tenía que seguirla. Corrió hasta que le alcanzó y le detuvo con el brazo notando que tenía lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—¡¿Shiho-chan?!— Exclamo.

—M-mi abuela…— Sollozó.— Esta en el hospital general de Tokyo.— Tomó a Takao de la camisa con fuerza.— Llévame con ella, Takao…

El joven no lo pensó mucho. Le tomó la mano con fuerza y comenzó a correr por las calles esperando localizar un taxi para frenarlo, al contrario, una limosina se estacionó frente a ellos.

—Señorita Midorima, la señorita Akashi le deja a su disposición el vehículo.— Habló la voz de un hombre.

Takao ahora estaba seguro de algo… Estaba enamorado de Shiho y no entendía ni un carajo de lo que pasaba.


End file.
